El regalo que le gusta
by MeEnamoreDeUnPinguino
Summary: Tadashi está buscando el mejor regalo para Kei.


**El regalo que le gusta**

Es el cumpleaños de Tsukki y yo realmente no sé que darle. Ya estamos a mitad del día y aunque he dado la vuelta por todo el centro comercial, aún no he podido encontrar el regalo perfecto. Tsukki es un hombre con gustos particulares, ¿Saben? A él le interesan cosas variadas pero llamativas.

Le gustan, por ejemplo, los libros policíacos. Pero no cualquiera. Deben ser de un autor que realmente pueda lidiar con el misterio, y conservar el suspenso hasta el final. Sino, lo rechazará enseguida. Es asombroso como se da cuenta en unas pocas páginas si el final será de su agrado o no. Puedo darle eso, pero no se demasiado del género por lo que no podría asegurar que un título es bueno. No quiero que el regalo de Tsukki sea mediocre.

También le gustan los pasteles de fresa. Son sus favoritos. Cada año su madre le prepara uno que compartimos con su familia luego de la cena, es algo muy especial. Yo sé que a él le encanta esa tradición, aunque diga que es una molestia. Este año, sin embargo, estamos en Tokio y mañana hay clases, no hay forma de que pueda ir y dárselo. Quisiera prepararlo yo pero apesto en la repostería, la cocina es su trabajo. No quiero que el regalo de Tsukki le deje un mal sabor.

A Tsukki le encantan los dinosaurios. Mucho bromean con eso quienes lo conocen, pero tampoco se puede negar lo evidente. Tiene varios libros de paleontología, y algunas figuritas que coleccionó con los años en la repisa. Ni siquiera las abandonó al convertirse en universitario. De niño recuerdo haberle dado uno en particular para el que ahorré durante meses. Es muy realista, y al abrirlo puedes ver los huesos que lo conforman. Podría intentar con algo así, después de todo lo tiene muy bien guardado y protegido, dice que podría valer mucho en el futuro. Pero no. El regalo de Tsukki no debe ser infantil, mucho menos repetitivo.

A este punto no quedan muchos hobbies de Tsukki que pueda considerar. Le gusta el voleibol, pero nuestro apartamento ya tiene suficientes pelotas y rodilleras. Es un nerd tanto como yo, sin embargo nuestra provisión de artículos de librería ya fue abastecida a principio del mes, con el regreso a clases. Le gusta la música, y sus auriculares son sus mejores amigos. Por lo tanto, si le doy unos nuevos, de todos modos usará esos antiquísimos. Ah, realmente no sé qué darle. O tal vez sí.

* * *

–Tsukki, estoy en casa~~ – Me anuncié entrando con cautela, llevando un par de paquetes en las manos. Él me saludó desde la sala, estaba ordenando.– Perdóname por el retraso, había mucho trabajo hoy. Vaya, sí que se divirtieron.– Me reí. Kuroo, Bokuto y sus compañeros sin duda habían pasado por allí como torbellino fiestero. Tsukki solo suspiró y se quejó bajo, demostrando que todas sus energías se habían ido en la tarde, así que dejé todo sobre la mesa y fui a ayudarle.

Mientras tanto, conversábamos sobre lo que cada uno hizo en el día: que las clases, el trabajo, la fiesta y mi completa desolación a la hora de conseguir algo para él. Me miró de reojo y echó una risa sincera, de esas que probablemente solo yo y nuestros amigos más cercanos le hemos oído – No hace falta que me des nada, Tadashi. Paga la factura de luz este mes y es suficiente regalo para mi. – Típico de Tsukki.

– Está bien, eso suena justo ya que de todos modos no compré nada importante. Renté una película y traje cerveza, aperitivos y un pequeño pastel. ¿Noche de chicos? – Lo invite, dejando a un lado la escoba para abrazar su cintura y besarle el pecho.

– Noche de chicos suena mejor que "fiesta descontrolada de hombres".– Me respondió y pude imaginar claramente a Tetsuro gritando eso para luego echarse a jugar una competencia de FIFA 2020 con todo el grupo. Me eché a reír. Tsukki rodó los ojos y sentí su mano rodear mis hombros y contestar el abrazo de una manera muy cálida.

Esa noche, echados entre el sofá y el televisor, habiendo hecho un fuerte de almohadas y colchas justo como a los catorce años, Tsukki y yo olvidamos la película para dedicarnos enteramente el uno al otro. Besos, abrazos, toques, calor, deseo y cariño mezclados en una demasiado especial noche de chicos. – Feliz cumpleaños, Tsukki…– susurré acariciándole el cabello mientras él dormitaba sobre mis piernas. Pude escuchar su respuesta como un simple "mhgm". Tan común de él. Se que fue su mejor regalo.

A Tsukki le gustan una serie muy específica de cosas. Le da pereza salir de su zona de confort. Es hábil al punto de ser un nerd deportista y apuesto de esos que arruinan el imaginario colectivo de película de Hollywood. Es amargo para el exterior, y muy divertido y ocurrente puertas adentro. Humor negro, poca paciencia y mucha agilidad para pensar en respuestas irónicas. Definitivamente es un hombre de gustos particulares. Por suerte, en estos dos últimos años, he descubierto que es lo que más le gusta. A Tsukki le encanto yo.

* * *

Quick fanfic en honor al cumpleaños de Tsukki. Esta noche se corregirán las faltas que pueda hallar en él. Muchas gracias por leer!

Haikyuu no me pertenece~~


End file.
